1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the implementation schemes of random number generators. In particular, the present invention relates to an efficient method of implementing random number generators with the period 2.sup.m +1.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Random number generators are widely used in various fields such as programming, network management, etc. These random number generators are implemented using software in most cases. In the field using ultra-high arithmetic operations such as network management, however, a hardware implementation is required since the processing speed is important.